Robins one and only love
by chicagonebananas
Summary: Just a oneshot. Robin has feelings for Starfire and is ready to tell her. But first he has flashbacks. I STICK AT SUMMERYS. Its better than it sounds. R&R. Star&Rob. FLAMES WILL ONLY BE USED TO FUEL THE TCAR.


HERES ONE-SHOT ABOUT ROBIN AND STARFIRE. ENJOY.

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TEEN TITANS, OR ANYTHING CONCERNING THEM.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"I can't stop thinking about her," Robin thought. "She's absolutely beautiful."

(goes into flash-back mode)

"Welcome every-one to the unveiling of the new Titans Tower." The Mayor of Jump City said as he made the motion for the Teen Titans to come up and join him on the stage. The year was 2000 and Robin had just started the Teen Titans.

"I'd like to introduce you to our new protectors of Jump City." The Mayor's voice boomed over the audience. "The leader of the team Roooobin. Heeeeerrrrreees Cyborg, the half man half robot of the team. Up next is Beeeast Booooy, the changeling of the team. And last but not least, Raaaaaven, the one with power of the mind." Every one applauded the Mayor, who sometimes thought he was a comedian, before their attention was drawn away from him and taken to the young alien girl who was fighting a some sort of probe.

"Titans go!" yelled Robin as the new team sprung into action. The battle was intense. But yet the people just stood their watching as if it were some demented puppet show. Finally the probe feel into the ocean and every one cheered thinking it was some messed up part of the ceremony. When everyone finally settled down the young alien girl grabbed Robin and kissed him passionately. It was the only way she could absorb the earth language, so what if she held the kiss longer than needed. Finally she broke it and said:

"THANKYOU FOR SAVING ME! I AM STARFIRE FROM TAMARAN PLEASE WHAT IS THIS PLANET CALLED?" She asked.

"Uhh… Dude it's called earth!" Beast boy exclaimed.

"Hi I'm uhh, I'm uhh…" Robin said as he tried to remember his name.

"Your Robin." Cyborg said.

"Yes that is me Robin" he finally said, "Would like to join the Teen Titans?"

"That would be marvelous." Starfire exclaimed and drew Robin into a bone-shattering hug.

(end flash back)

"That was a painful hug." He chuckled at the memory.

(new flash back to episode of betrothed)

"YOUR GETTING MARRIED! TO SOME ONE YOU DON'T KNOW?" Robin exclaimed.

"Of course Robin it is the way of my people on Tameran."

(end extremely short flash back)

"Man did I feel jealousy there."

(new flash back to the Titans first Christmas together)

"Please what is all this red and green for?" Starfire asked helping Cyborg decorate the Tower for the Christmas season.

"It's for Christmas." Cyborg said as BB came into the room with a Santa's hat on singing:

"Jingle bells batman smells Robin laid an egg the batmo…bil…lost…its... Oh hi ya Robin" he said as he dropped a box of Christmas ornaments on the ground and a sweat drop forming on the side of his head.

"What is the Christmas about? Is it about Trees?" Star asked.

"Christmas is about giving gifts to one another. Its not about who gets what and if its better than some else's." Robin explained.

"Its better to give than to receive." Raven said as she read 'a murder on Christmas day' the only Christmas book she would read.

"Oh. So when is this day of Christmas?" Star wanted to know.

"The 25th" The titans said in unison.

"And what is this plant that hangs from the ceiling?" Star said as she motioned to a plant that Beast Boy had just hung.

The whole team cleared out leaving Robin to explain it all to her. "Well it's called Mistletoe. And when you stand under it you have to… umm… you have to ummm… oh boy… you have to kiss." He finally said.

"Oh" Star said while moving to stand under it.

"Oh boy." Robin mentioned under his breath. Just as he leaned in to kiss her the alarm went off and he had to pullaway from the kiss.

(end flash back)

"That was not a better time in my past." Then Starfire, the beautiful, Tamarinen princess walked by. "Starfire I have something I want to ask you?" Robin said.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

HERE ENDS MY ONE-SHOT. MAYBE I'LL MAKE IT INTO A SERES AND WRITE ABOUT TWO OF THE FLASH BACKS. REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU WANT. OH WHAT DO YOU THINK IT WAS THAT ROBIN WAS GOING TO ASK STARFIRE? REVIEW PLEASE. OH KEEP IN MIND NO REVEIWS NO STORY.


End file.
